House America, World Police
by Nipplegunz
Summary: Bad at summaries. SI, I get sent to the world of game of thrones by a mysterious being. Arthur Dayne trains me. SIxSomebody? I aim to become a major lord. PM your OC's, I may put them in.
1. Chapter 1: On the Road Again (Rewrite)

**Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin and such, also I am going to keep up with the Mass Effect story so don't worry about that!**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **I decided to change the swords and such!**

 **Chapter 1: On the Road Again**

"GAHH!" I yell as I wake up.

Wait, why was my voice so high pitched?

And where the hell am I?

As I look around I am sitting in about 3 feet of water that is completely flat. The water goes out as far as I can see. I look up at the sky and it is just a matte gray.

I get up and the water ripples around me.

"Well, this is fucking weird." I state

My voice still sounds so fucking high pitched.

I stand still and wait for the ripples to dissipate. When they dissipate I see my reflection.

I'm a little kid.

Shit.

This water must only be like a foot deep, I'm just really short now.

Time to get some answers. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I scream.

"Jeez, calm down man." An echoing voice says.

I turn around several times looking for the voice, on my third turn around I see a glowing light hovering 6 feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I ask with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Ah, that's not important." The voice answers vaguely.

"NOT IMPORTANT? SOME MYSTICAL BEING KIDNAPS ME AND SENDS ME TO AN EVEN MORE MYSTICAL PLACE THEN MYSTICALLY TRANSFORMS ME INTO A 5 YEAR OLD, HOW DOES THAT NOT IMPORTANT!?" I ask.

"Well, I guess it's not that it's unimportant. More like I'm just not going to tell you. Besides your 4 now not 5." the being answered.

"Dick move man." I say.

"Whatever, I'm just going to tell you what is going to happen, I'm going to send you to the world of Game of Thrones as a 4 year old in the year 281 AL the year Robert's rebellion ends. SO I'm going to ask you a few questions and you better answer them wisely because they will determine your life in that world."

"What?" I ask.

"Shut up, anyway first question. Who do you want as your helper?"

"Helper?" I ask.

"Yeah the person who trains you and looks after you until you're an adult and crap."

"Trains me? Well the best swordsman I know of is Sir Arthur Dayne but he's super de…" I answer.

"Done." The mysterious being says.

"Done?" I question.

"Yes, next question, if you had a Valyrian steel weapon what would it be?"

"I don't know, longswords? A Greatsword? A fucking Scimitar?" I answer.

"Done." He says.

"Done?" I ask again.

"Yep, do you want some money?" He asks.

"Sure…" I say.

"Good, Have a nice trip." He says.

"Wait! I have so many questions! Are you god? What is the meaning of life? Do they have the internet in Game of Thrones?" I say.

"Good bye Jon" He says.

There is a bright flash and suddenly I smell salt and sand.

…..

 **281 AL, Tower of Joy**

I appear outside the Tower of Joy crouching in the sand naked near a rock outcropping, there is an orb melted around me turning some of the sand into glass. Terminator style.

As I look around I notice it's night and see a pile of bodies around the tower. The battle must be over and Ned Stark must be gone.

When I look through the bodies I find Ser Arthur Dayne laying in the sand with his eyes wide open. As I walk up to him I notice his purple eyes and silver hair.

I pick up a sword and start nudging his body with the flat edge of it.

Well, how is this guy supposed to help me if he's dead?

With a flash that being shows up.

He shoots a ray of light Arthur.

Arthur shoots up and gasps for air.

"What the Hells is going on?" he yells, then he looks at the glowing being and scrambles to his knees and prays.

"One of the seven has brought me back, but for what purpose my lord?" he asks.

This guy thinks that crazy glowing dude is one of the seven?

The being shoots out a ray of light into the sky and in a deep echoing voice says "YOUR MISSION MORTAL IS TO PROTECT AND TRAIN THIS CHILD! HE IS MORE THAN HE APPEARS AND WILL GREATLY AFFECT THIS WORLD!"

The being starts to dissipate when he suddenly comes back and yells "OH YA, THE KID IS BASICALLY YOUR BOSS SO HAVE FUN WITH THAT!"

He finally fades away into nothingness.

After a few seconds Arthur looks up at me.

"Sup?" I ask.

"Your manner of speech is very odd light child." Arthur says.

"Don't call me that." I say.

His face pales and he says "Of course, my lord, please forgive me."

"Stop with that too, just talk to me as an equal." I state.

I put out my hand to help him from his kneeling position, he accepts it and I help him up.

"Call me Jon." I say.

"Okay, my lor… I mean Jon." He says.

After a pregnant pause I look over and say "So you know you have to go into hiding right? It would be kind of hard to explain how you came back from the dead."

He just silently nods.

After a few more seconds he says "My hair is far too distinctive, I shall shave my head!' He grabs a knife and starts shaving.

This guy is far too excited to go into hiding, I guess religious fervor will do that for you.

"You seem to be very happy for a man who has to disappear from the face of the earth." I say.

After a few moments of thinking Arthur says. "After I heard Rhaegar was killed on the trident I have felt purposeless. And when one of the seven gives you a new purpose, then you know that your life has meaning again."

"I guess I can understand that." I say.

While Ser Arthur is shaving his head, I look around, when I look to where I appeared I see there is a bundle in the rock outcropping. I pull it out and unwrap it.

Inside of the bundle are some clothes my size, two Valyrian longswords, a great sword, a Katana, a scimitar and a small bag.

When I see the clothes I remember that I am still naked.

I quickly put the clothes on then I pick up the bag I shake it and it jingles like it has change in it. When I open the bag I see glittering coins of gold, silver, and copper. There is also one purple gem, and a small notebook.

When I hold the gem up to the moonlight and see some words appear, they read "Hey, if you need to talk hold this gem, I probably won't answer though."

Nice.

I walk over to Ser Arthur and show him what I have.

"A bag full of dragons and four Valyrian steel swords? The gods have surely favored you." Arthur says.

"You should probably hang on to these for now, I can barely lift them, let alone fight with them." I say.

"Yes, my… Jon." Arthur answers.

He takes a moment to look at and his eyes go wide with shock. "Jon, I recognize two of these swords by their descriptions (He pulls out one of the longswords, it is a long slender sword with a red gem in the hilt, the pommel is made of brass and shaped like flames) this is the Targaryen sword Dark Sister."

He pulls out the greatsword, it has a leaf shaped blade it has a red and gold hilt and a lion's head on the pommel. "This is the lost Lannister sword Brightroar."

"These could be pretty useful! Do you know the other two swords" I say.

Arthur looks over the swords again and says "No, But for now I will use the longswords."

He grabs Dark Sister and the other longsword, the other sword's blade is thick and leaf shaped. It's blade is white and reflects light. The leather wrapping of the handle is blue, and the hilt is a red brass color. There is a white diamond on the hilt shaped like a five point star, on the hilt the words Sic semper evello mortem tyrannis are inscribed, I know this is latin for "Thus I always bring death to tyrants, which is short for Sic Semper Tyrannis or "Thus always to tyrants"

He grabs the Scimitar to wrap it back up with Brightroar, the best way I can describe the blade is elvish I guess? It looks like something straight out of lord of the rings. It has a golden eagle's head on the pommel and the hilt also looks like it is made of gold.

Arthur looks up to me and says "Since these swords are yours do you want to name them?"

After a moment of thinking I point to the longsword and say "Liberator" then I point to the Scimitar and say "Talon"

As Arthur finishes packing up he says "Fine choices."

Once Arthur is finished he puts on a dead Northman's armor to remain hard to identify.

When he puts his armor on I remember something, doesn't his sister kill herself when she finds out that Arthur is dead?

I pick up the gem and decide to speak to it "Hey gem! Has Eddard Stark reached Ashara Dayne yet?"

After a second or two words begin to appear on the gem, they read "NO"

"Okay, can you get us to Starfall?" I ask the gem.

The surface of the gem shifts and it says "Okay, but this is not going to be a regular thing."

There is a blinding flash of light and then for a moment, darkness.

…..

With another blinding flash of light me and Arthur are sprawled onto a stone floor of what looks the inside of a castle.

I hear a feminine squeal and a clatter, when I turn around I see the hottest girl I've laid eyes on. She has long raven hair, and purple eyes wide in surprise.

"Brother!" She says as she runs towards Arthur, embracing him in a hug.

"Ashara." Says Arthur as he returns the hug.

She takes a deep breath as if to speak when Arthur premtively says "Let me answer all the questions you have before you go on one of your long rants. First yes I was brought here by a bright light, the reason I am here is that a few hours ago Eddard Stark killed me and my fellow member of the Kingsguard, a few minutes ago a being of light resurrected me and brought this boy to our world, the being charged me with his protection and then brought us here."

"THAT'S INSANE!" Ashara exclaims.

"Yep, but that's the truth." I interject.

She looks me up and down and says "You are awfully young to be so far from home child, where are your parents?"

"You know, an alternate reality and all that." I answer.

She gives me a confused look, I give her my best smile and wink.

"So through means that I cannot explain I know that Eddard Stark will come here to return Arthur's sword, so we need you to act upset and such." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Well Arthur here was SUPER dead when I found him, so yeah…" I answer.

"Okay, but you need to tell the rest of the family about this as well, there is no way I am keeping this from them." She says.

She turns to leave and get here family.

After a moment I turn to Arthur and say "Hey man, your sister is hot."

"WHAT!"

…..

"I find this very hard to believe son." Says David Dayne, Lord of Starfall.

"Nevertheless you must believe me." The Sword of the Morning responds.

All of the members of house Dayne say their goodbyes to Arthur. First his mother and father, then his sister Ashara and his youngest sister, a girl of 10 named Allyria.

They give him packs with food and personal items.

"We will get a boat to take you to Sunspear, after that we can no longer help you Arthur." Says David Dayne.

"I know father, thank you for all of the help." Arthur replies.

"Yeah, thanks man." I say to Lord Dayne.

We walk to the boat and leave.

…..

The boat we are on is a small skiff heading down the river out to sea, the two crewmembers are leaving us alone, giving us privacy to plan.

"First we will sail to Sunspear, then we will sail to Essos. While I am in Essos you will train me in the ways of this world and the ways of warfare. We will also try to gain some sort of army or group of loyal followers. Once we have these things it is time to strike." I say.

"Strike?" He asks.

"Well I plan to become a lord, because not being a lord in this world sucks. So by strike I mean take some land and hold it." I answer.

"But where could you even claim land? Westeros is already full of lords who take as much land as they can. Any land you could possibly get would be insignificant" Arthur asks.

"That is why I am not going to look to Westeros." I answer.

"I am going to be Lord Paramount of the Stepstones." I say.

…

 **Thanks for reading this guys.**

 **Also don't worry about the Mass Effect series, this is more of a side package.**

 **So guys anything you think would be cool to add to the story? Feel free to comment.**

 **Also if you guys have any OC's to add I may add them, no promises though.**


	2. POLL! (I'm an idiot)

**(I realized I'm an idiot and I did not put it on my profile, sorry!)**

 **Hey guys I set up a poll on my story House America, World Police.**

 **The poll is to see what my house name will be!**

 **As you may guess the theme is very 'Murican!**


End file.
